In today's interventional nuclear spin tomography MRI, it is desirable to utilize materials of a certain elasticity, such as is used in springs, in biopsy and other automated needles, and cardiovascular or other cavity stents. Titanium based materials exhibiting low field distortion, or image artifacts, in nuclear spin tomography, are in part too brittle and have insufficient elasticity. Filigree structures imaging isn't optimal either.